Topaz
Type of Character Normal Status Alive Threat Assessment Medium Appearance She is a regular earth spirit. She takes on the appearance of a light brown energy ball that has mud and rocks attracted to her. The rocks and the mud are revolving around her in several ring-like structures. She may take on the form of a pikmin but she rarely does so. She is entirely made out of elemental earth energy. Powers She has control over the earth element entirely as that she has been an earth spirit for most of the time after her rebirth. She cannot really fight at all as she has no attacks of her own. She can defend herself and use that to attack with but she only uses it for defense. Her ability with healing is superb as she can heal herself and any others with her at the time. She is attracted to those use elemental earth abilities (not attracted in the magnetic sense but she sometimes goes toward elemental earth energy is being released). She can heal herself with whatever rocks that is on the ground. She can use the rocky surface or just dirty surface to travel around in. She just breaks apart from physical attacks and she can attack further more when she is broken apart. She is rather fast for an earth spirit. Physical attacks cannot really kill her. Weaknesses Ice Resistances Wind Immunities Earth (cannot be harmed by it but is healed by it). Personality She is rather clingy to anything that she finds exciting or not dangerous but she often finds dangerous pikmin to hang around with. This is how she was when she was a pikmin. She is often extremely happy like Sparky but has a bit of cynical side to her when she is in a bad mood which is only once every three years. History She was created in the experiment that nearly took Keijo’s life which the same experiment was being run side to side with the experiment that accidentally made Sparky and a few other experiments at the time. She used to be a young white pikmin but when she died during a battle with someone that she cared about. Keijo grew angry at this and slew the one that allowed her to die. This led to her rebirth into an earth spirit. It is because of her current state that drove Keijo into his madness and revenge against all pikmin. Themes Main Theme: Clair Voyant - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0nXUv_DD2M&feature=related) Alternate Theme: Frozen Moment - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL9cITOUvk0&feature=related) Battle Theme (if she ever does battle (most likely when she is pairing up with someone who can fight)): Call to Arms (Choir) - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU7NzbG58Ik&feature=related) Trivia She is Keijo's daughter. Tropes True Neutral, Elemental Embodiment (being a elemental spirit after all), Cheerful Child, You're Not Alone, Nakama, ... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Elemental Spirits Category: Keijo's Family Category: Keijo's Experiments Category:Medium Level Threats